gunplafandomcom-20200214-history
HGUC RX-79BD-3 Blue Destiny Unit 3 "EXAM" ［Metallic Gloss Injection］
The High Grade Universal Century (HGUC) The Gundam Base Limited Blue Destiny Unit 3 "EXAM" ［Metallic Gloss Injection］ is a 1/144 scale kit released in 2019. as an exclusive for The Gundam Base. Includes *Blue Destiny Unit 3 **2 Beam Sabers **Head Visors ***Normal ***EXAM System *Beam Rifle *Shield *Twin Beam Cannon Kit Features & Gimmicks Articulation *Arms and Legs feature double-jointed elbow/knee parts for a wider range of articulation. *Shoulder parts can be pulled up for extra upwards articulation. *Pelvis joint can swing upwards/downwards. *Hip joints can... **Tilt upwards/downwards on each piece. **Rotate on each thigh. Weapons/Other Gimmicks *The head unit can be built with either of the 2 visor parts: normal or EXAM modes. *Beam Sabers can be optionally removed from/store into the thigh's recharge racks via parts swapping. *Beam Rifle's foregrip can pivot left and right. *Machine Gun stock can fold backwards/forwards. *Machine Gun's foregrip can swivel forward. *Ammo pack can be removed from the Machine Gun. **Ammo packs can also store onto the waist parts. *Twin Beam Cannon can be mounted in either both of the arms via parts swapping. **The shield can also be mounted on top of the Twin Beam Cannon's top panel. Tips & Tricks *For better results, some or most of the details are needed to applied/panel lined with Gundam Markers and/or Mr. Color paints. *Topcoat (Mr. Hobby recommended) can be used to protect applied decals, if any. *Due to its tight construction, care must be taken while posing the joint piece inside the torso/waist, especially the one part (C1 16) that connects the waist and the grey color-separated chest piece, which can develop stress marks during the build. Sanding the waist's swivel joint & the grey part's central circular latch is recommended to make a smoother fit. NOTE: This has the potential risk of over-sanding, which makes the joints to fit loosely. Availability *The Gunpla can be purchased at The Gundam Base Tokyo. Notes & Trivia *The Twin Beam Cannon accessory is based on the weapon used by GM Dominance. *Like the HGUC GM Ground type, the Gunpla also suffers a minor design flaw; The two lower halves of the arm pieces may have a slight gap due to lacking any snap-fit tabs to hold them due to giving clearance for the double wrist joint. *Take note that the neck joint (C1 13) is only compatible with the kit's included head part (and some other HGUC GM Ground type variants) *Unlike most Gunplas, the instructions mention that front skirt armor is required to be separated while assembling, as opposed to being an optional step. *Most of the backpack parts that shared with the same mounting points are incompatible due to both panels protruding on each side of the rear section. Gallery Packaging Stock Photos HGUC-Blue-Destiny-Unit-3-Gloss-Injection-1.jpg HGUC-Blue-Destiny-Unit-3-Gloss-Injection-2.jpg Category:Gunpla Category:Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: The Blue Destiny Category:Gunpla released in the 2010's Category:1/144 Scale kits Category:HG Category:PC-002 Category:SB-13 Category:HGUC GM Ground Type Runners (C1, C2) Category:Metallic injection Category:Exclusives Category:The Gundam Base exclusives